


Violets and Roses

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Violets and roses were both gorgeous, filling Akira's world with sweetness.How could one possibly choose...?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Violets and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unoriginalfailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalfailure/gifts).



> This fic was requested by unoriginalfailure. Thank you for requesting it!

“Akira-kun, are you alright?”

Akira’s head jerked up so hard he almost knocked over a shelf. Hanasaki, his employer and friend, giggled and shook her head at him.

“It’s not very like you, to get so lost in a daydream,” she commented. “Is something the matter? There’s not many customers today, so I don’t mind lending an ear if you need it.” 

Akira bit his lip, looking back at the flowers he had paused over for so long. The flower shop was, by far, his favourite place to work at. Akira loved gardening ever since he was little - here in Tokyo, working at the flower shop felt like a brief return home. And yet, today, the flowers agitated him instead of calming him down. He stared at the two adjacent vases - one filled with beautiful, vibrant roses and the other with gentle, delicate violets, delivered just today despite being out of season.

He sighed.

“I… well, it’s… Valentine’s Day is coming soon, and then it’ll be White Day, and…”

“Ah…” Hanasaki hummed sagely. She joined him in front of the flowers, regarding them with a smile. “Well… if it’s choosing a flower to give to your girlfriend, I’d say roses are and will always be welcome. Then again, if it’s something fresh and you don’t want to come on too hard, these violets _are_ rather gorgeous, too…”

“It’s… I mean, I- I don’t really have… not yet, I mean-” Akira stopped talking, feeling his cheeks grow a bit more pink than usual. Hanasaki giggled at him.

“I see… do you know who you’d _like_ to be giving flowers to?” she asked, as tactfully as she could. Akira felt himself redden again.

“That’s the problem,” he murmured. “I mean, I know who, I just… It’s complicated. And I don’t think I could just make a bouquet out of these...”

* * *

Violets and roses, roses and violets. 

Akira’s mind was full of flowers on his way home that day. What he told Hanasaki was true - he did have someone in mind, someone he’d love to shower with flowers and chocolates, someone whom he wished he could spend Valentine’s with.

He even had two such people in mind.

That was _exactly_ the problem.

Akira had met Ann and Sumire at about the same time. They all went to school together and he’d be blind if he didn’t notice the breathtakingly beautiful model sitting right in front of him in class. _Or_ if he didn’t pay attention to the adorable underclassman he seemed to be bumping into a whole lot during the year. He liked them; liked spending time with them, helping them through their troubles, lending them an ear or a shoulder to cry on. He’d even go as far as to say he loved the two girls.

Of course, Akira loved all his friends. But with the two of them, it felt like a distinctly separate feeling - a warm surge in his chest whenever he made them smile, whenever their hands brushed while hanging out. A curious sensation of his heart growing in his chest, beating faster, filling with tenderness. A feeling that came over him equally strong no matter whether he spent time with Ann or Sumire or both of them - and that was strange, considering how different the two of them were.

Like roses and violets.

Ann was a rose - sensual and passionate, filling the air around her with laughter. She made everything around her seem a little bit brighter, a little bit less serious, a little like a dance. By her side, Akira found himself smiling more, noticing the beauty around him, allowing himself silliness he didn’t usually show. She was one of the few people he always felt at ease with, never doubting that no matter what he says or does, she’d stay beside him, trust him, always take his side. He could tell Ann anything, could bare his whole soul for her, safe in the knowledge there’ll be no ridicule coming his way. She’ll listen and understand him and advise him if she could, and then she’ll hug him and assure him she always had his back.

In a world of someone so hard done by the society, a feeling like that brought incredible comfort.

In comparison, Sumire was a gentle, sweet-smelling violet, just like her name indicated. Always so polite and shy, she brought out in Akira the urge to protect, to care for. She brought elegance and sweetness to every aspect of their time together and Akira enjoyed making her smile and blush at his every tease. He loved cheering her on, watching her train, grow and bloom into a prettier and prettier flower with every training session and every competition she took part in. In the long hours after he’d finish his work at Leblanc and she’d come to visit him and talk, Sumire made him want to hold her in his arms and keep her safe, like something precious and delicate, even though he knew she could more than stand her own ground.

It was this desire to protect, to not hurt both her and Ann that kept Akira from acting on these warm feelings that continued to bloom and expand in his chest, like so many flowers. He wasn’t blind and neither was he stupid; he knew his feelings, whatever they might be, were reciprocated by both girls. But how could he possibly act on them? He couldn’t choose; accepting one girl’s feelings would mean rejecting the other one, and the thought of hurting one of his dearest friends like this made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. Forcing a girl he liked, whom he knew liked him back, to watch him go out with their mutual friend while she had to deal with rejection seemed just too cruel.

Akira would rather deny these feelings existed at all than take advantage of them like this. 

Which is why, in days leading up to Valentine’s Day, he became more and more brooding and gloomy. Around him, at Leblanc and around the flower shop alike, couples walked hand in hand, laughed and made plans to spend the day together. Both Ann and Sumire messaged him on the day and both seemed disappointed when he replied - truthfully - that he promised Sojiro to help out. It _was_ disappointing, for him as well - but it was better this way. And anyway, Sojiro needed the help. Immersed in coffee making and tending to curry pots while Sojiro chatted up the regulars and new customers alike, Akira allowed his hands to work on autopilot and his mind wander and fill with flowers once more.

* * *

It was by the end of the day, once the last regular left the cafe and Sojiro allowed him to sit down and rest, that Akira’s wandering mind came to a halt. The bell at the entrance to the cafe rang once, then twice; the door opened, and two girls came inside. For a moment, they just all stared at one another. In the sudden silence, Sojiro mumbled something about _leaving them to it_ , took off his apron and left, chuckling in amusement. Akira didn’t really appreciate that - he felt awkward, his feet somehow too big and his mouth not working right as he stood up and smiled at Ann and Sumire, still standing by the door.

“Well… sit down, I’ll make you guys coffee,” he offered.

Sojiro wasn’t kidding when he told him once, a whole lifetime ago, that making coffee was an important life skill.

There was nothing that soothed the initially awkward atmosphere more; nothing that made everyone present more at ease and nudged them to talk than the scent of good, freshly brewed coffee. They sat down in one of the booths, all three of them; Akira on one side, the two girls on the other. It was Ann who started to speak first, uncharacteristically tense and breathless as she spoke.

“So…” she started, twirling the end of one of her pigtails. She let out a little, nervous chuckle and looked up at Akira, her brilliant eyes shining in the half-light of the cafe.

“I know you’ve said you’ll be busy today, Akira, but… well, I actually really… really needed to talk to you about something,” she said, hesitating as she looked to the side at Sumire. The other girl had her hair down, her glasses on; she was not looking at him, her hands folded on her knees, her cheeks pink. 

“We seem to have had the same idea,” Sumire said after a moment. “We’ve met in front of Leblanc, and… well, it isn’t that… what we mean to say is, we knew that… um… That we both, um… w-we-”

“We both like you, Akira,” Ann finished, turning crimson as well. Sumire let out a little squeak and clutched her hands tighter together. Akira stared, at a complete loss of what to do. Suddenly all the things he thought about - all the sadness, all the indecisiveness, all the need to protect both of these girls from the pain of rejection washed over him like a wave, leaving him shellshocked. Ann pressed her lips tightly together; Sumire continued looking down, her ears growing redder and redder until he almost couldn’t see them in her hair. And they were waiting; trusting him to answer them, respectfully and honestly, despite the fact he felt like he _couldn’t_ do that…

“Senpai…” Sumire finally said, unable to take the silence anymore. “I apologize for… for putting you on the spot like this. But… but it’s like Ann-senpai said. And… we knew we were both in l… In lu… In love with you,” she stuttered, blushing even harder. “It felt only fair that… that you’ll just choose. We promised each other we’ll still be friends, no matter which one of us you say you like back, or… or if it’s neither of us, that’s… we just want to know, and…”

Again, silence. Akira swallowed thickly; it all felt wrong, his throat was too dry, his mouth too wet, his tongue too big and unwieldy. He averted his eyes, biting his lower lip, his own cheeks turning a shade more pink.

“...I can’t,” he finally said, shaking his head. “I… I’m sorry. You’re both so brave, and… thank you, for telling me. But I can’t…”

“You… don’t like either of us back, then?” Ann said, in a quiet voice that was so not like her. “Like… _like that_ , I mean?”

“No-!” Akira shook his head decisively; probably a bit too fast, a bit too eager to explain. They stared at him, and Akira let out a frustrated sigh.

“I like both of you. _Like that_. Equally much. I couldn’t possibly choose; I don’t want either of you to think I like the other one more or less, I just can’t do that. I’m sorry… I just… I never wanted to hurt either of you…”

Another silence, this time tinged more with surprise than anxiety. Akira watched, feeling more and more embarrassed, as the girls stared at him, at each other, and then at him again. And then, Sumire frowned and bit her lip, and Ann hummed thoughtfully - they looked at each other again, longer this time.

Akira had a distinct feeling there was a whole conversation going on between them he was completely oblivious about.

“Well… that’s… that’s kind of the opposite of the problem, right?” Ann beamed, relaxing in her seat. Sumire nodded thoughtfully, a gentle smile blooming on her lips.

“I have to say, I never thought of the possibility before, but… I don’t think I’d be quite opposed to it. We’re all friends; we both love Senpai, and if he likes us back…”

“Yeah! I mean, I like spending time with both of you. As long as we agree to share, it’s…”

“Um…” Akira blinked, feeling more and more confused as the girls turned and beamed at him - and then, at the same time, they both stood up and moved to sit with him in the booth, one at each side. They both wrapped their arms around his and moved close, and at this point, Akira’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Ann laughed. “You like both of us - to the point you’d rather reject both of us than make one of us get hurt. Which is kind of… _really_ like you, Akira.”

“So,” Sumire continued, smiling at him from the other side. “Isn’t it okay if we try with… both of us dating you? I don’t… like I said, I didn’t think it’d be something that’d happen tonight, but… I don’t really hate the idea!”

“Yeah, but we need to share evenly, then. We’re friends and we trust each other, so let’s make sure it all works out! I won’t be jealous of Sumire if I know you love me just as much as you love her,” Ann nodded, leaning a bit back. Sumire flushed again, pulling a bit away, too.

“Is that… okay with you, Senpai?”

Okay…? Was that _okay_? Akira wanted to laugh.

“It’s _more_ than okay,” he said, his eyes soft as his hands found Ann’s and Sumire’s and squeezed gently. “I just didn’t want either of you to get hurt. Are _you_ sure you’re okay with it, though? You won’t feel… I don’t know…”

“Hey, it’ll be an experience,” Ann shrugged, with a little laugh. “Honestly, I came here today thinking I might get rejected, and it… didn’t feel great. So… this is preferable, honestly.”

“I agree!” Sumire nodded. “If we’re willing to try, then…”

“We didn’t want to hurt you, either, Akira,” Ann nodded. “You’re really… _really_ important to us. We don’t need to hurry. We’ll just figure it out as we go along. All three of us.” 

She smiled again. Slowly, their hands still in his, the two girls scooted closer once more. Akira felt sweetness fill the air - the scent of violets and roses, mixing pleasantly all around him. Sumire hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder and Ann soon followed her example. Akira closed his eyes, allowing himself a little smile. It felt warm, comfortable. With Ann and Sumire pressed close against him, their hearts beating right beside his own, Akira finally felt truly happy.

Maybe it would work out just fine, he thought. The girls were right - they were friends first, they all trusted, respected and loved one another. Maybe there was a simple solution to the riddle that weighed on his mind so much and for so long. Maybe - just maybe - one didn’t need to choose between roses and violets. Maybe it was possible to simply create a bouquet - one that would make everyone happy, without any need for hurt feelings or pain.

Beside him, the girls stirred, their eyes meeting over his chest; mischievous in a way that filled him with both glee and a little anxiety.

“So,” Ann said, a playful edge to her tone. “Who’s going to kiss him first?”

“H-huh?!” Sumire gasped, turning even redder; but, as Ann laughed, she took her chance and slammed a hand against Akira’s chest.

“I-I call dibs!”

“W-wait what?!” Ann immediately stopped laughing, staring at the girl. “Dibs _so_ don’t work in this!”

“Do too!”

“No way. We’re solving it like grown-ups,” Ann huffed, her eyes narrowing. Akira was getting really nervous by now; he was about to mediate, but the girls were quicker - and it turned out all of his anxiety was groundless.

“Three… two… one…! Paper, rock, scissors!”

Akira stared as, right in front of his chest, one hand still holding tightly onto his, the two girls he was apparently now dating played, laughing, for his first kiss. He couldn’t help it; he joined in the giggles, his head tipping back as he laughed.

Suddenly, he was being pulled in, and a pair of soft lips tasting of roses pressed against his own. Ann must have won; now, she leaned back, looking somehow even more gorgeous than ever with a little smile and a gentle blush on her face. Akira smiled at her and then turned to the side, leaning in and pressing an equally soft, tender kiss to Sumire’s lips in turn, swallowing her gasp eagerly, letting himself drown in her sweetness.

He’s never before created a bouquet of roses and violets together. Now, tasting them both on his lips, Akira thought he will most certainly have to try, and soon. After all, White Day would come soon and this year, he’d finally have someone to spend it together with. And, with both Ann and Sumire by his side...

Life was certainly going to get interesting for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories and would like updates on my writing process/life/current obsessions, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!


End file.
